Rapscallion Flyer
The Rapscallion Flyer was a heavily modified YT-2400 light freighter used by the ship engineer Gern Stargazer. Produced by Corellian Engineering Corporation, Gern purchased the ship in mid 7 ABY when, after having been looking after the Stargazer triplets and the sudden disappearance of their father Rhyley Stargazer, it became apparent that Gern and Annuil Stargazer would require a ship far more able and endurable than their family yacht, the Silver Flyer. Rather than build his own ship, Gern opted to purchase the YT-2400 and begin modifying the ship along with trusted employee Tekk Larr incorporating many systems that had been used on various other ships modified by the pair, including that of the Rogue Star, Ray of Hope, and Fiery Dawn. The decision to purchase and modify rather than build a new ship entirely ultimately saved their lives following the attack on the S.S.I Shipyards at Chanmea, where Gern, Annuil and Tekk along with the Stargazer triplets barely got away aboard the Rapscallion Flyer before the Empire destroyed Chanmea in early 8 ABY. The ship served as a reliable transport from Chanmea to Ord Mantell where the Stargazers along with Larr went into hiding. It would later see combat when flown by Rhyley Stargazer and Tekk Larr to destroy the fleeing vessel of IG-88 as well as transport the Stargazers to both Endor and then Orupia. When purchased, the vessel was going to be named by Gern as the Silver Flyer II, however Annuil instead suggested the name Rapscallion Flyer as a nod to the mischievous-scoundrel like demeanour of the Stargazer males, to which the elder male Corellian thought was an excellent idea. Characteristics ]] Favoured by smugglers, the ship featured the YT series trademark saucer-shaped hull and starboard-mounted command pod. Like most Corellian designs, the YT-2400 was fast, tough, and endlessly modifiable. Stock YT-2400s were 21 meters in length, required two pilots, and were armed with a single laser cannon turret, although the ship was easily customized for modifications to the stock frame. Thus, the design was favoured by mercenaries and smugglers, or any other being in need of a well-armed "transport". With thick armour plating and bulky engines, the YT-2400 could easily handle the strain of deep-space combat. The vessel had power to spare and an oversized hull begging for hot-rodded engines and powerful weapons. The YT-2400 was configured with a pair of starboard bracing arms that connected to the cockpit compartment, essentially a long tube. The aft section of the cockpit tube contained the primary escape pod, which seated six. The bracing arm's interior space generally was used for crew quarters and living space. The rounded hull area was devoted to cargo holds and ship's systems. In practice, much of the interior hull space was taken up by modified engines, power generators, weapons systems, and all the other illegal goodies any self-respecting smuggling ship needed. A second escape pod, as well as the airlock, was located on the far side of the cargo compartment, directly opposite the bracing arms. Foot Note This Ship is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Starships